thehobbitwikifandomcom-20200213-history
All Chapters
Chapter 1: An Unexpected Party In Chapter 1 we meet Bilbo Baggins who is a fat and quirky hobbit. A wizard named gandalf comes to Bilbo’s house and asks him to come on an adventure with him. Bilbo says that he has no use for adventures and that they are nasty and disturbing and make you late for dinner. He does not want to and says no but Gandalf still stays in Bilbo’s house. Bilbo gets annoyed and kicks him out but invites him to tea. Outside the door gandalf carves a symbol into Bilbo’s door The next day Gandalf comes to Bilbo’s house for tea but brings 14 dwarves with him. Bilbo tries his best to be a good host and feeds them all but all his food is getting eaten and Bilbo is afraid that he will run out of cakes to eat. The dwarves then sing a song that inspires Bilbo to participate in the adventures. Chapter 2: ''Roast Mutton'' In Chapter 2 Bilbo wakes up to a message that the dwarves are gone and they will give him one 14th of the profits if he joins them on reclaiming their treasure. Bilbo then meets up with the dwarves and set off on ponies and ride into the lone-lands things go wrong when gandalf goes missing and one of their loaded ponies runs away. The group has no food and are stuck in the forest. '' '' Bilbo meets 3 trolls named Bert, Tom and William complaining about having no men to eat. Bilbo tries to pickpocket William but is caught. The trolls start fighting about what to do with Bilbo. The dwarves come looking for Bilbo and the trolls capture them and put them into sacks. Bilbo hides in a bush. Trolls must be underground at day time otherwise they turn to stone so Gandalf returns and tricks the troll into staying up till dawn. Chapter 3: ''A Short Rest'' Bilbo and the Dwarves make it to the Misty Mountains where they are greeted by Elves which they stay with for 14 days eating, singing and telling stories. Chapter 4: ''Over Hill & Under Hill'' When Bilbo, The Dwarves and Gandalf are traveling through the Misty Mountains they are caught in a bad thunderstorm. The crew takes shelter in a cave and sleeps there. Bilbo dreams that in the back of the cave there is a crack that opens. Bilbo wakes up and finds the crack is real and their ponies have escaped through it and Goblins have entered the cave. The goblins try to grab Gandalf but he creates a lightning flash and kills several goblins. The crack closes and Gandalf dissapears. The goblins capture Bilbo and the dwarves and take them to the Goblin King. The King Goblin says that Bilbo and the dwarves are spies. The goblins recognize Thorin's sword as a sword that has killed many elves which they call biter. The King Goblin is very mad and orders the dwarves to be killed. The lights go off and the sword appears by itself and kills The King Goblin. Gandalf leads the dwarves and Bilbo out of the cavern with his voice. Bilbo, The Dwarves and Gandalf then descend deeper into the tunnels. Then goblins sneak up behing Dori who is carrying Bilbo and Dori drops Bilbo. Bilbo gets knocked out. Chapter 5: ''Riddles In The Dark'' Bilbo wakes up and can't see anything he finds a ring on the ground and picks it up. Bilbo goes through the tunnel until he sees a lake he can't cross because he can't swim. Bilbo is spotted by Gollum who is a slimy creature that has gotten so lonely he talks to himself, calling himself "my preciouss". He challenges Bilbo to a game of riddles and Bilbo wins. Gollum leaves Bilbo alone and try to use his "Birthday Present" which is a ring that turns him invisible but it is missing because Bilbo has took it. Gollum assumes Bilbo has taken it and trys to attack him but Bilbo accidentally slips on the ring which makes him invisble and Gollum no longer knows where Bilbo is. Gollum is scared because without the ring he will be easy to spot and the elves will hunt him down. Gollum trys to escape the cave but is killed by the elves. Bilbo escapes the goblins with his ring and leaves the cave. Chapter 6: ''Out Of The Frying-pan Into The Fire'' ' ' Bilbo finds himself on the other side of the Misty Mountains, he starts going back to look for his friends. Bilbo hears Gandalf and all the dwarves arguing about if they should go and rescue Bilbo, Bilbo takes off the ring so they can see him, he tells them what happened but did not tell them about the ring he found. There was nothing to eat and Bilbo was left hungry. Bilbo, Gandalf and all of the dwarves head off on their journey, it turns night and they hear wild wolves, the Wargs. Bilbo and the dwarves climb up a tree to hide from them, Gandalf understands Warg language and listens to the wolves talk about there idea to join the Goblins in their attack on the nearby villages. He throws flaming pinecones at the wolves that set them on fire to chase them away. The Lord of the Eagles hears a noise ans brings along other eagles with him to investigate. Meanwhile the wolves ahve joined the Goblins and lighting the forest on fire as they run through it. The Goblins intesify the fire near the trees Gandalf, Bilbo and the dwarves are on to try and smoke them out of hiding spots. The fires acends up Gandalf's tree and he gets ready to jump off to his death, but before he could do so the Lord of the Eagles flies down and carries him away. The other eagles snatch the dwarves and Bilbo and carry them to their eyrie, the eagles couldn't fly them too far because try to shoot them. The eagles take them to a place to rest for the night, the eagle retrieve animals for the dwarves to cook and eat. Chapter 7: ''Queer Lodgings'' Evidence of a great gathering of bears the night before had led Gandalf back to the woods where they had earlier encountered the Wargs, and he implies that Beorn has gone there, too.On the fourth day, they reach the edge of Mirkwood and Gandalf reminds them to send back the ponies and tells them he must leave to pursue other business.The next morning Beorn returns, saying that he has confirmed the tale Gandalf told about killing the Great Goblin, and that he himself killed a Goblin and a Warg the night before.Gandalf cleverly tells a suspenseful tale about how they killed the Great Goblin and escaped from the Goblins and Wargs, however, and Beorn grows more sympathetic and interested in the dwarves.He tells them not to drink or bathe in the enchanted stream in Mirkwood, to send his ponies back when they get to the forest, and, above all, not to stray from the path. Chapter 8: Flies and Spiders Bilbo and the Dwarves have just entered the dark Mirkwood forest. They came upon the Enchanted stream and found a boat not far away, so they lached their iron hooks onto the boat to pull it in to shore where they could ride it across. Everyone went in pairs because they knew that the boat would not be able to hold everyone at once, Bombur had to go last because he is bigger than everyone else and that made him mad. When everyone was on the other side and Bombur still on the boat almost to the other side they spotted a deer and Thorin shot one of the arrows Boern gave them (it was the last arrow), the deer ran away before the arrow could hit it. Bombor confused, fell into the stream, not being able to swim he started to drown when they pulled him out he was asleep from the enchanted water. Bilbo and the dwarves carried Bombur as they were walking through the forest trying to find a way out, Bilbo climbed up a tree to see if they had any hope of getting out but all Bilbo saw was a field of tree leaves and no ending. Bombur woke up in the darkness of the night from a marvelous dream that he was having a feast and no memory of their journey. Bilbo and the dwarves saw a little light in the distance, when they got closer they could see that it was feast with feastive elves at the table and when they approached to try and plead for help the feast would just disapear. When they tried a second time, they sent Bilbo in to ask for help because he was not as threatening as the others and the same time the lights went out, the third time Thorin went into try but the lights went out again before his big toe even enterd the circle of light, and the lights went out except this time Thorin was in no place to be see and Bilbo was fast asleep dreaming about food. When he woke up his legs were wrapped in spider cobwebs and a giant spider near him was ready to suck the life out of him, when just in time he got out his sword and tried to kill the spider but he missed and the spider retaliated by poisoning him and then Bilbo killed it with a shove and felt dizzy from the poison so he sat down for a bit and regained his strength and named his sword sting. Bilbo put on his ring, becoming invisible, and went looking for his friends. Bilbo found himself coming to a sworm of spiders with twelve dwarves hanging from a tree branch upside down wrapped in cobwebs with either their noses, feet or hoods sticking out while they were poisoned, guarded by giant spiders. Bilbo was throwing stones at the spiders and threw them away from the dwarves where the spiders would chase them and get tricked. Bilbo saved them by using his sword and tried to kill all of the spiders with the other dwarves, Bilbo revealed the ring's magic to the others and that's how they won the battle bettween the spiders and the dwarves and Bilbo. Thorin was captured by the Feastive eleves and held captive, they took him to their king were he had him thrown into the dungeon. Chapter 9: Barrels Out Of Bond Trying to find their way threw the Mirkwood forest the Dwarves were captured by armed Festive eleves, Bilbo did not get captured because he put on the ring before the eleves could spot him, he followed the dwarves even though they were blindfolded because the Festive elves did not want them to know where they were going. The Elven king said to it that they were to be put in the dungeon , the Elvenking did not inform them that Thorin was there. Bilbo then found Thorin and informed him about the Dwarves. Bilbo sent a message to the other Dwarves from Thorin to not tell the Elven king why they were in the Mirkwood forest. Bilbo found another exit in the kingdom, a stream that they dump empty barrels into the stream from a trap door were the barrels would float and lead their way to Lake-town. BIlbo stole keys from the guards who were asleep and drunk, and got each dwarve out one by one. They each hopped into the barrels and waited till they were swept into the stream. Bilbo got left behind because he forgot to get into one of the barrels, as the last barrel was rolling to the stream Bilbo got a hold of it and flew into the stream with him grasping onto the barrel. The next morning Bilbo found himself ashore while all of the barrels were bound together and Bilbo hopped on as they lead to Lake-town. Chapter 10: A Warm Welcome As they drift down the river with Bilbo sitting on top, Bilbo spots the Lonely Mountain far off. From the guards talk he understands that alot has changed since Gandalf and the dwarves have been there. What Bilbo did not know was that Gandalf was coming to help them. The barrels floated all the way to their destination Lake-town were they met a group of men who are called Esgaroth. Bilbo helped the dwarves out of the barrles while Thorin, Kili, Fili and Bilbo went into town to announce to them that he, the king of under the mountain, wished to be taken to their Master. The Master was dining with the elves who recognized their former prisoners. After a couple of weeks the dwarfs knew that they should leave for the Lonely Mountain but Bilbo isn't very happy about that. Chapter 11: On The Doorstep The towns men rowed Bilbo and the Dwarves to the river not so far from the Lonely Mountain, they dropped them off at the shore line and rowed back to town in fear. The party gazed at the abandoned town of Dale. They set camp near the mountain untill Bilbo found the secret door but coundn't open. Thorin started to mention that autumn is almost over. Suddenly Bilbo heard a snail being cracked by a rock near the door and suddenly he remembered the story Elrond told them where the keyhole reveled on Durin's Day. Bilbo and the Dwarves waited till the sun set to reveal the hidden keyhole. Thorin opend the door with the key Gandalf gave him with the map. Chapter 12: Inside Information The passage into the mountain opens. Thorin picks Bilbo to snoop inside. Bilbo puts in his ring and walk down a long dark tunnel into Smaug's lair. Bilbo sees Smaug the the dragon asleep on piles of treasure. Smaug is red and gold and enormous. Bilbo is extremely scared but works up the courage and steal a golden cup from 1 of the piles of gold. Bilbo runs out and brings the cup to the dwarves. Smaug wakes up and is extremely cross when he notices the cup is gone he flies around outside the mountain and breathes fire and destroys everything in his site. Bilbo and his crew hide in a passage but Bombur and Bofur have not come with them. Thorin saves Bofur and Bombur with a rope and Smaug can not find them. The dwarves and bilbo stay inside the tunnel for a day and the next day Smaug returns to his den and falls asleep. Bilbo gains enough courage to go back into the dragon's lair but Bilbo sees Smaug is faking beeing asleep and is wide awake, waiting for Bilbo. Smaug can not see Bilbo but can smell him and greets Bilbo. Bilbo answer Smaug only in riddles which keeps Smaug distracted. Bilbo tricks Smaug into showing his belly which reveals an open patch in Smaug's armor. Smaug is furious and Bilbo runs out of the cavern. Bilbo and the dwarves hide in the tunnel again but an avalanche comes down. They are trapped inside the mountain. Chapter 13: ''Not At Home'' Smaug guesses from Bilbo's riddles that Bilbo is involved with Lake Town so Smaug flies over there are and wreaks vengeance. Bilbo and the dwarves stay into the tunnel until they can't stand it anymore. The crew creeps into Smaug's lair and steal as much as they can but Bilbo takes only a few things. Bilbo finds the Arkenstone which Bilbo knows Thorin is seeking out but decides to keep it for himself. Bilbo also finds a coat made of mithrill which is more valuable than gold or silver. After the crew has stolen some of the gold Thorin leads the crew out of Smaug's lair and follows the source of a running river. They are desperately hungry and go to an old gaurd-post cavern. There they eat, rest and think about where Smaug has gone. Chapter 14: Fire And Water Meanwhile Smaug makes his way to Lake town and starts destroying the town and burning all houses. Eventually Smaug destroys everything and the whole town is burning. One of the archers, Bard tries to defend Lake town by shooting Smaug. Bard finds Smaug's weak spot and kills Smaug. Birds tell the dwarves the news of Smaug's death. Chapter 15: ''The Gathering Of The Clouds'' When the dwarves get the news of Samug's death they celebrate but it is short lived because the bird tells them that there are many humans and elves marching towards them. Thorin makes a gate around the mountain and secures it. The humans come and ask the dwarves and Bilbo for some of the treasure because of the destruction they have suffered. Thorin says no because he feels that they own nothing to them because the treasure was originally theirs. Bard asks Thorin to reconsider but Thorin does not want to give any treasure to them. Bilbo wants to share the wealth but Thorin says that Bilbo has no say in the discussion. Chapter 16: A Thief In The Night Thorin keeps looking for the Arkenstone but can not find it. Bilbo decides he must do something. Using the ring Bilbo sneaks away from the mountain and goes the the camp of the lake men. Bilbo gives them the Arkenstone to bargain against Thorin and they are shocked that Bilbo would go against the dwarves to prevent a war. Bilbo leaves the camp but runs into Gandalf who pats him on the back for his braveness. Bilbo then sneaks back to the mountain. Chapter 17: The Clouds Burst In the morning Bard returns to the mountain with 2 messengers to ask Thorin again. Thorin refuses but then they show Thorin the arkenstone and he is crushed. Bilbo reveals he is the one who gave Bard the Arkenstone and Thorin is furious. He is about to attack Bilbo but one of the messengers takes off his cloak and is revealed to be Gandalf. Bilbo claims that taking the Arkenstone counts as his share of the treasure. Thorin agrees to pay one-fourteenth of the treasure to get the Arkenstone but Thorin hopes before they make the trade his relatives will take it by force and give it to him. Thorin's relatives come and threaten the elves and they are about to battle but Gandalf brings the news that the Goblins are coming to steal all the treasure left. The dwarves fight alongside the elves and kill all the goblins but have to retreat from the wargs. Some goblins gather around Bilbo and he is forced to retreat to the elves camp. He is cornered but in the corner of his eye sees the great eagles coming towards him to help out but a stone falls from a mountain and hits Bilbo. Leaving him knocked out Chapter 18: ''The Return Journey'' Bilbo wakes up and is alive. A man finds Bilbo and tells him that the dwarves have won the battle against the goblins and wargs. Bilbo is taken back to the mountain and Gandalf tells him that Filli and Killi have been killed and Thorin has been mortally wounded. Thorin asks Bilbo to forgive him for the harsh words he said to Bilbo earlier. Bilbo accepts his apology and Gandalf tells him that they would not have won if Beorn did not come at the last second and transform into a bear to scare the goblins away. Chapter 19: The Last Stage Filli and Killi are buried and the dwarves are at peace with the lake men and wood elves. Bard becomes the new master of lake town and gives Bilbo a handsome sum. After that it is time for Bilbo to go home when Bilbo returns to his home Bilbo learns that he has been presumed dead and everything in his house is being auctioned off. Bilbo puts a stop to the auction and returns to his home but he is no longer respected by his neighbours. Bilbo does not mind and spends his time with the dwarves and Gandalf. The adventure is over and Bilbo is back in his cozy hobbit hole with his his kettle and his pipe. 'THE END'